


Color Me Mine

by stroke8780



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Baby love, Gandlaf is their teacher, M/M, That's right, Translation, and it's precious, and they're in the same kindergarten class, and thorin's six, elves are the other kindergarten class, everything is precious, it's all fluff and sunshine, orcs are the 1st graders, smaug hordes crayons, so bilbo's five
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke8780/pseuds/stroke8780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>andquitefrankly님의 Color Me Mine을 허락을 받고 번역한 것입니다.<br/>오역이나 오타, 이상한 부분 발견하시면 댓글 주세요~ 으으 한국인인데 왜 한국어를 몬타니..</p><p>으으.. 제게 은팔찌를 주세요, 은팔찌.. 애들이 너무 귀여워요! 그런데 제가 발 번역을 하면서 죄다 날려버렸습니다. 그러니까 여러분은 그냥 원본을 읽으시는 편이 좋습니다. (엉엉)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 어두운 파란색

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Color Me Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009996) by [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly). 



> andquitefrankly님의 Color Me Mine을 허락을 받고 번역한 것입니다.  
> 오역이나 오타, 이상한 부분 발견하시면 댓글 주세요~ 으으 한국인인데 왜 한국어를 몬타니..
> 
> 으으.. 제게 은팔찌를 주세요, 은팔찌.. 애들이 너무 귀여워요! 그런데 제가 발 번역을 하면서 죄다 날려버렸습니다. 그러니까 여러분은 그냥 원본을 읽으시는 편이 좋습니다. (엉엉)

 

'참나무 방패' 소린 두린은 사랑에 빠졌다.

여섯 살은, 누군가는 그 발언의 유효성에 대해 의문을 제기하겠지만, 소린은 정말로 고개를 거꾸로 들어 달과 별 이상으로 사랑에 빠졌다.

그는 사랑에 대해서는 한 두 가지 정도만 알고 있었다. 그의 아빠는 그가 처음 소린의 엄마를 봤을 때를 말해주는 것을 좋아했는데, 숨을 쉴 수 없었다고 했다. 그는 숨이 턱 막혔고, 그의 엄마는 너무나 아름다웠고 참을 수 없을 만큼 완벽했다. 그의 엄마 잠자리에서 역시 그에게 사랑에 빠진 이들은 서로를 위해 무엇이든지 할 수 있다고 말해주곤 했다. 거의 모든 것을 말이다. 

소린은 말할 수 있었다.

그리고 소린이 설명할 수 없고, 열렬히 그리고 명백하게도 사랑에 빠진 이는 다름 아닌 빌보 배긴스였다. 곱슬머리에, 큰 눈을 가진 소년은 한 달 전에 소린의 반으로 전학 왔다.

그는 소린에게 있어서, 완벽했다.

그 -깨끗한 운동화에 그의 무릎까지 내려오는 카키색 반바지에 단추를 닫은 셔츠 위에 밝은 녹색을 입은-소년은 반 아이들 앞에 서서 말했다, "내 이름은 빌보 배긴스야. 호비튼에서 여기로 이사 왔어.  
그리고 나 지금 이가 흔들려. 봐!" 소린은 숨 쉬는 방법을 잊어버렸다.

그는 완전하고 완벽하게 마법에 걸려 버렸다. 그는 빌보가 크게 미소를 지으며 제 이 사이로 바람을 불어 이가 흔들리게 하는 것을 놀라움에 차서 보았다. 그는 소년이 소린을 지나 그의 옆 테이블에 앉을 때, 심장이 가슴에서 뛰쳐나가 빌보의 작은 손가락으로 뛰쳐나가 버릴 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

 

* * *

 

"드왈린," 소린은 어느 날 점심시간에 그의 주스에 구멍을 뚫으며 말했다.

"엉?"

"나 사랑에 빠졌어," 소린은 선언했다. 그는 그럴 수밖에 없었다.

드왈린은 PB & J 샌드위치를 한 입 삼켰다. "그래? 누구랑 사랑에 빠졌는데?" 드왈린이 물었다.

"빌보," 소린은 푸딩 컵을 따며 대답했다.

드왈린은 반을 넘어 바로 빌보를 쳐다보았다. 문제의 소년은 행복하게 당근을 와삭거리고 있었다. 드왈린은 콧잔등을 찌푸렸다. "하지만 저 녀석은 정말 조그마한데. 네가 쟤한테 뽀뽀하려고 하면 쟨 부서져 버리고 말걸." 드왈린이 이유를 댔다. "아빠는 언제나 엄마한테 뽀뽀하려고 하지만 엄마는 맨날 아빠가 뭔가 아빠가 똑똑한 일을 하려고 하면 엄마를 으깨버리는 커다란 괴물 같다고 밀어내 버려." 그는 샌드위치를 다른 한 입 더 베어 물었다. "엄마가 왜 아빠가 똑똑해지는 걸 원치 않는지 모르겠어."

소린은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 거기에 대해서는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 소린(이나 드왈린)과 비교해봤을 때, 빌보는 정말로 작았다. 사실 머리 하나 차이가 났다. 유치원 생으로 착각할 것 같았다. "상관없어." 소린은 결국에는 언급했다. "난 그래도 쟬 사랑해." 잠시간의 순간 이후에 그가 덧붙였다. "그리고 난 쟤한테 키스 안 할거야. 그건 끔찍하니까."

어깨를 으쓱이며 드왈린은 제 점심을 끝냈다. "쟤한테 말할 거야?"

소린도 그것에 대해 한 두 번 정도 생각했었지만 그걸 어떻게 행해야 할지 알 수 없었다. "그렇게 해야 해?"

"해야 해," 드왈린이 조언했다. "그게 법이야."

그랬다. 소린은 빌보에게 말을 해야만 했다.  
 

* * *

 

빌보는 휴식시간에 색칠 책상에서 종종 찾을 수 있었다. 사실, 그는 모험에 일가견이 있었지만, 다른 아이들의 몸집이 그보다 훨씬 컸고, 그는 새로 전학 온 아이였기 때문에 친구를 어떻게 만들어야 할지 확신할 수 없었다. 전 학교에서는 빌보는 그의 이웃들과 함께 자랐다. 그들 모두는 그의 이웃과 사촌들이었다. 하지만 이곳의 아이들은 좀 더 위협적이었다.

그래서 그레이 씨가 휴식시간이라고 알려주실 때, 빌보는 색칠 책상으로 가서 종이 한 장과 크레용을 찾았다. 크레용만 없었다. 정말, 정말로 이상했다.

빌보는 손을 그의 엉덩이에 얹고 비어 있는 서랍을 응시했다. 크레용들이 다 어디 간 거지?

 

그의 뒤에서 기침 소리가 났고, 그래서 빌보는 그의 다리에 모든 크레용 통을 놓아둔 반 친구가 색칠책상에 앉아있는 것을 경계하기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. "그것 좀 나눠줄래?" 빌보는 소린이 색깔들을 독차지 할 것을 걱정하며 물었다. 한 주 전에 스마우그가 완전히 똑같은 일을 했었고, 그레이 씨는 그에게 시간 초과를 주셨었다. 

반 친구가 고개를 끄덕이자, 빌보는 미소를 지었다. "난 빌보야," 빌보는 그의 통통한 손을 소년에게 내밀며 소개했다.

소린은 그에게 뻗친 손을 응시했지만 빌보가 예상한 것처럼 악수를 하지는 않았다. 대신에 그는 일어나 서더니 절을 했다. "소린이다," 그는 크레용 통을 세게 집은 채로 다시 앉기 전에 대답했다.

"난 공주가 아니야," 빌보는 앉으며 발끈했다. 그는 그의 흰 종이를 본 후에 크레용을 다시 보았다. "파란색 좀 줄래?"

소린은 그의 손을 통으로 넣더니 파란색을 빼내어 그것을 책상 위로 굴렸다. 빌보는 그것을 집어들더니 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "이건 파란색이 아니잖아," 빌보가 말했다.

"파란색이야," 소린이 쏘아보았다.

"파란색은 맞지- 하지만 이건- 난 어두운 파란색이 필요하단 말이야," 빌보가 소린에게 말했다.

소린은 손을 통에 넣더니 또 다른 파란 크레용을 꺼내 들었다. 빌보는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 소린의 눈은 커다랗게 되었다. 또 잘못된 크레용을 고른 걸까? 그는 그것을 통에 던져 넣고서는 또 다른 것을 찾았다. 빌보는 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. 소린은 파란색에 그렇게나 다양한 종류가 있음을 알지 못 했다.

빌보는 종이를 집어 들더니 소린 옆에 앉았다. 그는 크레용 통을 샅샅이 뒤지더니 그가 원하던 완벽한 파란색을 찾아 냈다. "이거야," 빌보는 소린에게 말하며 크레용을 종이에 대고 커다란 두 개의 원을 그렸다 

그는 크레용을 다시 통에 넣고는 갈색 크레용을 집어 들었다.

"뭘 그리는 거야?" 소린이 빌보가 그리는 것을 더 가까이에서 보기 위해 몸을 굽히며 물었다.

빌보는 그의 팔을 그림에 놓더니 소린에게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "깜짝 놀래켜 줄 거야," 빌보는 명랑하게 속삭였다.

빌보가 크레용을 집고 그림을 그릴 때, 소린은 옆에 앉아서 그것을 보고 있었다. 그는 그것이 빌보 배긴스인지 궁금해졌다. 그는 크레용을 훔칠 생각은 없었다. 하지만 그는 빌보와 이야기가 하고 싶었다. 그리고 그들은 이제 친구가 되어 있었다.

임무는 얼추 성공과 비슷하다고 볼 수 있었다.

소린이 빌보에게 그가 그를 사랑한다는 말을 못했다는 것만 제외하자면 말이다.

"빌보," 소린이 크레용을 세게 집으며 의문했다.

"응?" 빌보가 물었다. 그는 그림에 집중하느라 혀를 입 바깥에 고정시키고 있었다.

소린을 침을 삼켰다. "아무것도 아냐," 그는 자신감을 잃었다.

그는 나머지 휴식시간 동안 조용히 앉아 있었다. 오직 빌보가 크레용을 집어 들고 내두는 소리와 종이에 문질러대는 소리만 들릴 뿐이었다.

"끝났다!" 빌보가 크레용을 책상에 내버리며 미소를 지으며 선언했다.

그는 익숙한 두 소년이 그려져 있는 그림을 내보였다. 하나는 빌보였고 나머지 하나는 소린이었다. 빌보는 크게 미소를 짓고 있고 금발에 너무 큰 발을 갖고 있었다. 소린은 검은 더벅머리에 푸른 눈을 가진 채 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다.

"나와 너야," 빌보가 설명했다. "마음에 들어?"

소린은 아연해져서 고개를 끄덕였다. "저-정-정말로 마음이 들어," 소린은 말을 더듬거렸다.

빌보는 칭찬에 우쭐대며 그것을 소린에게 넘겼다. "네가 가져도 돼."

"고마워," 소린은 경탄했다.

빌보는 미소 지었다. "내일도 같이 그림 그릴래?" 빌보는 그의 뺨을 물들이며 물었다.

소린이 고개를 바보처럼 끄덕이자 빌보는 흥분해서 손뼉을 치며 소린을 꼭 끌어안았다. 소린은 빌보가 가 버리고 그레이 씨가 휴식시간이 끝났다고 선언하실 때까지 그 자리에 얼어 있었다. 하지만 소린은 신경 쓰지 않았다.

빌보가 그를 안아 주었다. 바보 같은 미소를 지으며 소린은 크레용 통을 제자리에 갖다 놓으며 빌보가 준 그림을 그의 손에 꽉 쥔 채로 그의 책상으로 가서 앉았다.

빌보가 그를 안아 주었다. _그를._

내일, 소린은 빌보를 위해 그림을 그려줄 것이었다. _그리고 나서_ 그는 빌보에게 그을 사랑한다고 말할 것이었다. 만약에 내일 못한다고 하더라도 그에게는 그들의 생에는 남은 모든 나머지 휴식시간이 있었다.

소린은 그 자신에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 정말 좋은 계획이었다. 


	2. 달콤씁쓸한 것

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 오역, 오타 지적 감사히 받습니다! ;)
> 
> 생각보다 늦어졌네요.. 방학에도 나오라는 학교가 나쁜 겁니다 ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ
> 
> 이번 편은 스마우그가 깽판을 부려요!  
> 진짜 등장인물 한 명 한 명이 다 너무 사랑스러워서 견딜 수 없어요...

빌보는 드왈린과 소린 사이에 쿵 소리를 내며 앉을 때 크게 미소 지었다.

보푸르의 눈은 커다랗게 되었고 노리는 책상 아래에서 그의 신발을 묶다 무슨 소동이 일어났는지 보려고 하다 머리를 찧은 글로인을 밀쳤다. 그리고 이상한 정적이 책상을 감쌌다.

"안녕," 빌보는 그의 범블비 점심 상자에서 샌드위치를 꺼내며 인사했다.

드왈린은 그의 친구를 완전히 무시하고 있는 소린에게 알겠다는 눈빛을 쏘았다. 내면적으로, 소린은 바짝 긴장하고 흥분에 차 있었다. 빌보가 여기 있었다! 소린 옆에 앉아 있는 것이 매일 있었던 일이라는 듯 말이다. 그리고 그건 상상이 아니었다. 소린은 빌보가 그의 친구들과 언제나 점심시간에 같이 점심을 먹었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

"뭐 하는 거야?" 보푸르가 빌보가 그의 점심 상자에서 음식을 꺼내는 것을 응시하며 몸을 앞으로 굽히면서 불쑥 물었다.

빌보는 그가 하던 것을 멈추고 다른 소년들을 보았다. 이런. 그가 뭔가 잘못이라도 한 걸까? 그는 그의 샌드위치를 응시하던 소린에게 몸을 돌렸다. 소린은 빌보를 보고는 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 빌보는 안심했다.

좋아. 모두 그를 원했다.

소린은 목을 이상하게 가다듬고서는 설명했다, "내가 우리랑 같이 먹자고 했어." 그리고 나서는 그의 친구들을 노려보았는데, _거기에 문제라도 있는 거야?_ 라는 뜻이 내포되어 있었다.

그 이후에 빌보가 그들과 합류하는 데에는 문제가 없었다. 빌보는 보푸르의 농담에 웃었고 그의 컵케이크를 훔치려는 노리에게 당근을 던졌다. 그리고 그는 드왈린을 껴안기 괴물이라고 불렀으며 글로인이 그의 애완동물인 토끼에 대해 말할 때 넋을 잃고 들었다. 하지만 뭣보다 중요한 것은 그는 그 누구에게도 아닌 소린에게만 쿠키를 주었다는 것이다. 소린은 한 입 한 입을 아껴 먹었다.

처음에는 소린은 기뻤다. 그는 모두가 빌보를 좋아할 거라는 것을 알았다. 소린이 그를 좋아하는 만큼은 아닐지 모르지만, 그걸로 충분했다. 그러다 갑자기 이상한 기분이 들었다. 만약에 빌보가 소린이 그를 좋아하는 만큼 소린을 좋아한다면 어떨까?

"다 먹었어?" 빌보는 그의 점심 상자를 그의 큐비 홀에 넣었다. 소린은 멍청하게 고개를 끄덕였다. "확실해?" 빌보는 소린을 걱정스레 쳐다보며 물었다.

소린을 침을 삼켰다. 그는 빌보가 그를 사랑하게 할 수 없을 것이다. "난-" 소린은 말을 더듬었다. 그는 작게 으르렁거렸다. 왜 그는 그걸 말하지 못하는 걸까? 그건 간단했다. 말해야 했다. "난-" 그는 반복했다. 소린은 고개를 저었다. "색칠하러 가자," 그는 투덜거리며 빌보의 손을 붙잡고는 그를 색칠 책상으로 끌고 갔다.

 난. 널. 사랑해.

그건 어려운 게 아니었다. 소린은 항상 그것을 엄마와 아빠, 할머니께 말하곤 했다. 왜 그걸 빌보에게 말하는 건 어려운 걸까?

왜냐하면 그가 그림을 잘 그리고 그에게 쿠키를 나눠줬으며, 가장 예쁜 웃음을 가졌기 때문이라고 소린의 뇌는 결론지었다.

"소린?" 소년은 그의 발은 불안하게 발은 움직이고 있는 빌보를 보며 걱정하는 것을 그만두었다. "색칠하는 거 하기 싫으면 안 해도 돼," 빌보가 중얼거렸다.

이런. 소린의 엄마는 그가 너무 심각하게 생각할 때면 그렇게 말하곤 했는데, 그가 얼굴을 찌푸리면 세상에서 가장 불행한 소년처럼 보였기 때문이었다. 소린은 빌보가 그에 대해서 어떻게 생각할지 짐작할 수 있었다. "아냐!" 소린은 외쳤다.

반에 남아있기로 한 모든 아이들은 두 아이를 보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 소린은 볼이 빨개지는 것을 느꼈지만 아이들의 시선을 버티며 그들에게 그의 감정 폭발에 대해서 뭐라고 해보라는 듯해 보였다. 아무도 그렇게까지 용감하지는 않았다.

그들은 재빨리 몸을 돌렸고 소린은 그 큰 갈색 눈으로 그를 응시하고 있는 빌보에게 그의 관심을 돌렸다. "나 색칠하고 싶어," 소린은 빌보를 위해 의자를 빼주고 달려가 크레용을 가져와서 책상 위에 그것들을 놓으며 계속했다. "정말이야," 소린은 주장했다.

빌보는 미소를 지었고 소린은 지금이 아니면 절대 그에게 그것을 말할 수 없을 것이라는 것을 알았다.

"빌보."

 "응?" 빌보가 크레용 통을 뒤지며 물었다.

소린은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 지금이었다. 그는 숨을 깊게 들이 마셨다. 그는 입을 열었다.

"크레용!"

 빌보는 고개를 홱 돌렸고 크레용 통에 달려고 크레용들을 낚아챈 붉은 머리 소년을 놀라 바라보았다. "그거 돌려줘," 빌보가 일어서서 그의 발을 구르며 요구했다.

 "내 크레용이야," 스마우그는 빌보에게 쉭쉭 거리고는 낮잠 구석으로 가서 바닥에 그림 도구들을 던져 버렸다.

소린은 몸을 곤두세웠다. 그는 스마우그를 걷어찰 것이었다. 그는 스마우그를 너무 세게 걷어차서 감옥에 갈지도 몰랐다  하지만 만약에 빌보가 다시 웃게 할 수 있다면 감옥은 그만큼의 가치가 있었다.

으르렁거리며 소린은 스마우그 쪽으로 행군했다. 그는 그리 멀리 있지 않았다.

"하지 마," 빌보는 그의 팔을 잡아 소린을 제자리에 세우며 말했다.

"쟤가 크레용을 훔쳐 갔잖아," 소린은 주장했다. 소린의 고백을 방해한 것을 말할 것도 없었다. 만약에 그가 빌보에게 일찍 말하지 않는다면 그는 사랑을 고백하지 않았다는 이유로 경찰에게 끌려갈 것이었다. 그리고 소린은 사랑을 숨겨서보다는 그의 사랑을 지키느라 감옥에 가는 편이 나을 거라 생각했다.

"그레이 씨에게 말씀드리자," 빌보가 엄격한 손가락으로 조언했다.

소린은 팔짱을 끼며 입을 내밀었다. "난 고자질 안 해."

"우린 고자질하는 게 아냐," 빌보가 참을성 있게 설명했다.

"그렇겠지," 소린은 투덜거렸다. 

한숨을 쉬며, 빌보는 소린의 손을 붙잡고는 그레이 씨가 있을 곳으로 그를 데려갔다.  그들은 반 도우미가 있었지만, 브라운 씨는 아이들을 돌보는 데에는 별로 믿음직스럽지 못 했다. 그 당시만 하더라도 그는 반 고슴도치-세바스찬-을 글로인과 함께 쿡쿡 찔러대고 있었다. 그는 색칠 책상에서 일어난 대결을 눈치조차 못 채고 있었다.

두 소년은 반 밖으로 걸어나가 운동장의 그레이 씨가 앉아 있는 벤치로 향했다.

"그레이 선생님," 빌보가 말했다, 소린은 그 뒤에서 벙어리처럼 따라오고 있었다. "스마우그가 또 크레용을 가져갔어요."

소린은 그가 그레이 씨에게 어떤 일이 일어났는지 설명할 때, 그의 환상에서 벗어난 듯했다 (빌보의 손은 너무나 좋았다. 그의 손은 마치 빌보처럼 부드럽고 좋았으며, 소린은 그가 사과 향기 비슷한 냄새를 맡았다는 것을 눈치챘다).

"- 그리고 바닥에 그걸 다 던져버렸어요," 소린은 발끈했다. "빌보는 크레용 없이 색칠할 수가 없단 말이에요." 그는 그저 웃으며 소린의 머리를 헝클어뜨리는 그의 선생님에게 희망적인 눈빛을 보냈다.

"드레이크 군과 말을 해봐야겠구나, 소린." 그레이 씨가 그의 자리에서 일어나며 소년들을 안심시켰다. "걱정할 것 없어요, 신사 분들." 

그는 반으로 걸어갔고 소린은 그의 뒤를 따라가고 싶었지만 또 한번 잡히고 말았다. 소린은 그의 돌아서서 그의 손과 빌보의 손이 맞잡은 것을 보았고 그는 또 한번 그의 얼굴을 분홍색으로 물드는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"미안," 빌보는 소린의 손을 놔주려 하며 앙앙 거렸다.

소린은 그의 손을 더 세게 잡았다. 그는 아직 그를 보내주려고 하지 않았다. "네 손잡는 게 좋아," 소린이 불쑥 말했다. 

빌보는 웃었고 소린은 이렇게까지 바보처럼 느껴진 적이 없었다. 그가 철자 시험에서 단어 세 개만 맞았을 때조차 이렇게 바보같이 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 빌보의 손을 놓아주고는 빌보가 그의 이름을 불렀음에도 멈추지 않고 반으로 달려갔다.

멍청이. 멍청이. 멍청이. 소린은 그의 책상으로 가서 앉아 책상 아래에 고개를 숙였다. 당연히 빌보는 그를 좋아하지 않을 것이다. 소린은 비열했고 바보였고 빌보는 완벽했다.

"소린," 부드러운 목소리가 들렸다. 소린은 대답하지 않았다. 그는 빌보를 보고 싶지 않았다. 그는 그의 어깨를 찌르는 것을 느꼈지만 여전히 움직이지 않았다. "소린." 

"가," 소린이 명령했다.

"싫어."

소린은 고개를 들어 매우 행복하지 않은 빌보와 마주쳤다. "너랑 얘기하고 싶지 않아," 소린은 거짓말을 했다. 그는 책상에 고개를 떨궜다.

"안됐네," 빌보가 그에게 알렸다. "난 너랑 얘기하고 싶거든."

소린의 뱃속에서 떨림이 일어나는 것을 그는 잠재우려고 했다.

"날 비웃었잖아," 소린이 중얼거렸다.

"즐거워서 웃은 거야," 빌보가 고백했다.

즐겁다고? 소린은 그의 고개를 들어 눈을 떴다. 빌보는 그를 향해 환하게 웃고 있었다. "나도 너랑 손잡는 게 좋아." 빌보가 그의 귀를 분홍빛으로 물들이며 언급했다.

소린은 그의 자리에서 일어섰다. "정말?" 그는 경탄했다.

빌보는 고개를 끄덕였고 소린은 더 이상 떨지 않으려고 헀다. "빌보, 널 사-"

"이제 이 신사 분들에게 사과해야지, 스마우그." 그레이 씨가 소린의 고백에 끼어들었다. 소린은 그의 삶에서 누군가를 이렇게까지 싫어해 본 적이 없었다. 스마우그는 세상에서 가장 끔찍한 소년이었다.

"미안," 스마우그가 내뱉었다.

"괜찮아," 빌보가 대답했다. 소린은 그저 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그레이 씨는 한숨을 쉬고는 스마우그를 쉬는 시간이 끝났음을 선언하며 시간 초과 구석으로 데려갔다. 빌보는 그의 자리로 돌아가기 전에 소린을 보고 미소를 지었고 다른 반 친구들은 제 자리로 돌아갔다.

소린은 그의 의자에 축 늘어지며 그의 고개를 책상에 떨궜다.

"뭐가 잘못됐어?" 드왈린이 물었다.

"모든 게."

"아," 드왈린이 말했다. "도와줄까?"

"아니," 소린은 일어나 빌보에게 수줍어하는 표정을 지으며 말했다. "이건 내가 해야 할 일이야."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 드왈린이랑 보푸르는 약간 방언? 속어? 같은 말투를 쓰는데 정확히 뭐라고 표현할 수 없길리 그냥 똑같은 표현을 사용했습니다.
> 
> 경어가 왔다갔다 할거에요.. 경어를 써야할지 말아야할지 잘 모르겠네요. 원칙대로라면 써야겠지만 느낌상으로는 안 쓰는 편이 나을 것 같기도 하고.... (뭐랭) 대화체에서만 경어를 사용했습니당


	3. 분홍색 샤베트

"네가 술래야!" 빌보는 그네로 달려가며 외쳤고 소린은 그의 뒤를 바짝 쫓고 있었다.

나머지 아이들은 집에 간지 오래였지만 빌보와 소린의 부모는 모두 늦게까지 오지 않고 있었다. 시계는 세시 십분을 가리키고 있었고 그레이 씨는 그때까지 남은 아이들을 돌봐야 했지만 그는 아이들을 돌보는 일을 기꺼이 받아들였다.

말할 것도 없이, 그는 소린이 다른 아이들로부터 빌보를 지키느라 여념이 없을 것임을 알았다. 그는 그 생각에 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

그레이 씨는 그들을 운동장에 풀어놓았고 두 소년들은 금방 술래잡기에 빠져들었다.

빌보는 그네 주위를 크게 웃으며 조심성 없이 뛰어다녔는데 그것은 소린의 결의가 굳은 표정과 대조되었다. 소린은 질 생각이 없었다.

"넌 날 못 잡아," 빌보는 어깨 뒤로 외쳤는데 발에 걸려 넘어져 나무판자 위에 얼굴을 찧을 때까지 그의 신발 끈이 풀린 것을 눈치채지 못 했다.

소린은 금방 일어나 빌보를 앉히며 그의 상처를 확인했다. "괜찮아?" 소린이 물었다. "너 다쳤어? 어딜 다친 거야?" 그는 그의 손가락으로 빌보의 다리를 훑으며 그의 무릎에 그의 다리에 긁힌 상처가 있음을 눈치챘다. 그는 빌보의 손을 붙잡고는 생채기에 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"괜찮아," 빌보가 소린을 밀어내려 하며 말했지만, 소린은 움직이지 않았다. 어떻게 이렇게 멍청할 수 있지? 빌보가 다쳤다! 그리고 이 모든 것은 그의 잘못이었다.

손을 벌벌 떨면서 소린이 주장했다. "넌 안 괜찮아," 그리고 나서 빌보의 무릎에 붙어있는 나뭇조각들을 떼어냈다.

"아."

소린은 위를 보고는 그의 앞에 있는 광경에 새하얗게 질렸다. "빌보!" 그는 빌보의 얼굴을 붙잡고 소리치고는 빌보의 입이 피로 범벅이 되어 있는 것을 응시하고 겁에 질렸다.

빌보는 소린의 손을 밀어내고는 그의 입을 가렸다. "이가 없어진 것 같아!" 빌보가 그의 손가락을 치아가 있어야 할 자리에 올려보며 외쳤다. 그는 환하게 미소 지었고, 움직이는 이빨이 있어야 할 자리는 텅 비어있었다.

"그거 아파?" 소린이 경탄했다. 그의 걱정은 갑자기 새로운 발전의 빛에 도망가버렸다. 소린의 이는 아직 하나도 빠질 기미가 보이지 않았기 때문에 그것은 그가 민감한 사항이었다.

빌보는 고개를 저었다. "아니." 그는 떨리는 다리로 일어나 그의 옷에 있던 먼지를 털었다. 피는 그렇게 많이 나는 것처럼 보이지 않았고 이제 소린은 기분이 나아졌다. 그것은 그냥 빌보가 넘어질 때 묻은 것이었다. "내 이가 어디 있지?" 빌보가 의문했다.

이! 소린은 일어나 사건 현장을 두리번거리기 시작했다. 이빨 요정이 빌보를 찾아가지 않는다는 것은 그가 세상에서 가장 일어나지 않았으면 하는 일이었다. "너 그거 삼켰어?" 소린은 여전히 나뭇조각들을 파내며 물었다.

빌보는 소린을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 쳐다봤다. "그게 가능해?" 그는 말을 더듬었다.

"입을 열어봐," 소린이 그에게 말했고 빌보는 수락했다. 그리고 소린은 빌보의 목을 보았다. "아무것도 안 보이는데." 그는 말했다.

그는 몸을 빼고선 빌보의 배를 찔러댔다. 빌보는 소린의 손을 쳐냈다. "하지 마."

"배가 아프니?" 소린이 물었다.

빌보는 고개를 저었다. "괜찮은데," 빌보가 대답했다. 그는 그의 배를 수차례 찔러봤다. "이를 삼키면 어떻게 되는데?"

"난 예전에 사과씨를 삼킨 적이 있어." 소린이 털어놓았다. "우리 아빠가 내 뱃속에서 사과나무가 자랄 거라고 하셨어. 하지만 아무것도 안 자랐어." 그는 빌보의 배를 또 한번 찔렀다. "넌 이 나무가 자랄 것 같니?"

빌보의 얼굴은 일그러지고 그는 아랫 입술을 벌벌 떨며 그의 눈에는 눈물이 가득 찼다. 소린은 당황했다. 그가 저질러 버린 것이다. 그는 세상에서 가장 나쁜 일이 저질러 버렸다. 그는 빌보가 울게 했다. 그는 이 나무가 존재하는지 존재하지 않는지 확실히 알지 못 했다.

"울지 마!" 소린이 부탁했다. 그가 빌보의 손을 잡았을 때 소린의 눈에도 눈물이 차오르기 시작했다. 그는 빌보가 우는 것을 정말 보고 싶지 않았다. 빌보는 강하고 용감했다. 그리고 이 모든 것은 소린의 잘못이었다. 그는 이후 평생 동안 술래잡기를 하지 않을 것이었다. 빌보가 증인이었다.

"이제 이빨 요정은 오지 않을 거야," 빌보는 겨우 눈물을 흘리지 않으며 코를 훌쩍였다.

소린은 그의 가슴에서 약한 아픔을 느꼈다. 두 달 전부터 빌보는 열정적으로 이빨 요정에 대해 이야기를 하고 다녔다. 그는 심지어 그날 일찍 그녀를 그리기도 했다. 빌보는 1년 동안 이 순간을 기다려 왔고, 이제 그는 그의 참을성의 결실을 수확할 수 없을 것이었다. 그는 다시는 절대로 술래잡기를 하지 않을 것이었다.

"이빨 요정은 마법을 쓰지?" 소린은 그 이빨이 빌보의 뱃속에 있다는 것을 이빨 요정이 알기를 바라며 희망적으로 물었다. "아마 이빨 요정은 너에게서 그걸 가져갈 수 있을 거야."

빌보는 벌떡 일어나더니 소린은 크고 멋지게 안아주었다. "맞아!" 그는 자신의 배를 찌르고 말하기 전에 몇 번 통통 튀었다 "어디에도 가면 안 돼."

"빌보! 소린!" 마침내 그레이 씨가 두 소년의 엄마가 그들을 기다리고 있다는 사실을 알리기 위해 그들을 불렀다.

빌보가 소린의 손을 붙잡고 있을 때 그들을 보고 놀라서 외쳤다. "엄마!" 소린은 빌보의 엄마를 보고 매우 놀랐다. 그는 빌보 그 자신만큼이나 아름다웠고 그는 그녀를 만난 것을 영광스럽게 생각했다.

"엄마," 빌보는 소린이 자신의 가치를 낮게 평가하고 있는 것을 모르는 채로 말했다. "이 애가 소린이에요. 내 가장 친한 친구야."

소린은 빌보의 엄마가 그를 보고 미소를 지으며 그를 반길 때 침을 삼켰다. "안녕, 소린. 너에 대해 이야기 많이 들었단다.

허리를 굽히고는 작은 "안녕하세요,"라는 인사를 하고는 소린은 발을 굴리며 어른과 빌보에게서 시선을 돌렸다.

소린은 그의 엄마가 웃으며 말하는 것을 들었다. "얜 언제나 사람들에게 허리를 굽혀 인사하지요. 제가 옛날이야기를 너무 많이 읽어줬나 봐요."

"이 분이 너희 엄마 셔?" 빌보가 소린의 귀에 속삭이자 그는 빌보를 더 가까이 잡아당기며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"엄마," 소린이 말문을 열었다. "얘가 빌보에요. 얜..." 아름다워요. 완벽해요. 사랑스러워요. 마법 같아요.

"우린 최고의 친구예요," 빌보가 그의 말을 맺어주었다.

소린은 끄덕였다. 최고의 친구지.

"만나서 반갑구나, 빌보."

"제 이를 잃어버렸어요!" 빌보가 불평을 늘어놓으며 제 입의 구멍을 모두에게 보여주기 위해 환하게 미소를 지었다.

빌보의 엄마는 몸을 낮춰 빌보의 입을 닦아주었다. "이거 피니?" 그녀가 묻자 빌보는 최소한의 예의를 갖춰 약간 죄책감을 느끼는 듯했다. 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬고는 빌보를 들어 올려 그의 엉덩이를 받췄다. 빌보는 가기 전에 그의 엄마에게 "우린 내일 또 만날 거야,"라고 말하며 작별 인사를 했다.

소린은 반쯤은 정신이 혼란한 상태로 작별 인사를 했다. 그는 그 때문에 빌보가 곤란해지지 않기를 바랐다.

집에 돌아오는 차 안에서 그녀의 인형으로 소린을 때리는 놀이를 찾아낸 여동생 옆에 앉은 소린은 정말로 이빨 요정이 이를 배에서 추출해낼 수 있을지 의아해했다.

"엄마," 소린이 물었다.

"응?"

"내가 이를 빼면, 빌보에게 줘도 돼요?"

프레야는 후방 거울로 그녀의 아들을 길게 쳐다보았다. "이빨 요정에게서 돈을 받고 싶지는 않니?"

소린이 어깨를 으쓱했다. "빌보는 받을만한 자격이 있어요. 내가 걔 이빨을 삼켜버리게 했거든요."

프레야는 그녀 자신에게 부드럽게 웃었다. 이 빌보라는 아이는 정말 특별한가 보구나.

 "알았다."

* * *

 

다음 날 빌보는 멋지고 크고 빛나는 25센트 동전을 갖고 있었다. "그녀가 해냈어!" 그가 소리쳤다. "나 편지를 썼어 - 엄마가 도와주시기는 했지만, 거의 다 내가 썼어 - 그리고 그녀는 해내서 내 이를 찾아서 내게 이걸 남긴 거야!"

"잘 됐다," 소린이 미소를 지으며 요정이 마법을 쓸 수 있다는 사실에 약간 실망했다. 그는 미래에 그의 이빨을 빌보에게 주는 것을 정말 기대하고 있었다.

"이거 가져," 빌보가 그에게 말했다.

소린은 숨을 억하고 내쉬고는 빌보의 조바심 내는 손을 치웠다. "안돼," 그는 주장했다. "그건 네 거잖아."

"두 개 받았어," 빌보는 그의 다른 동전을 주머니에서 꺼내며 말했다. "이빨 요정한테 그녀가 너 없이는 이빨을 못 가져갈 거라고 말했거든. 그랬더니 그녀가 동전을 두 개 주고 갔어. 그러니까 난 네가 이걸 받았으면 좋겠어."

따뜻한 느낌이 소린의 심장으로부터 그의 손발 끝으로 전해졌다. 이빨 요정은 세상에서 가장 멋진 요정이었다. "고마워," 소린이 중얼거렸다.

"난 동전을 한 개 받았더라도 널 줬을 거야," 빌보는 그의 큐비 홀로 달려가 그의 점심 상자를 가지러 달려가기 전에 소린에게 증언했다.

소린은 하루 종일 머리가 멍한 채로 지냈다. 심지어는 노리가 그의 수학 시험을 베끼는 것조차 눈치채지 못하고 말이다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 늦어서 죄송합니다. 맨날 한다고 한다고 하다고 이렇게 늦어버렸네요..
> 
> 이 눈새 왕자님 좀 막아줘요! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ이 나무가 같은 게 어딨어ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 거기에 당돌하고 앙큼한 이 호빗..으으.. 너무 귀엽잖아;;;;; 얘들 왜 이렇게 귀엽죠.. 근데 똥해석이 그걸 다 망쳐버렸어.. 그러니 여러분은 원작을 읽으시는 편이 낫습니다333333333
> 
> 아조그 나오는 게.. 다음 편이던가요?
> 
>  
> 
> 오타/ 오역 지적 감사히 받겠습니다 :)

**Author's Note:**

> 여섯 살짜리 드왈린은 사랑입니다ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> 오역이나 오타 발견하시면 댓글 달아주시면 감사드리겠습니다 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 챕터 2 업데이트는 금방 될 것 같습니다


End file.
